Birds of Static
by Zeta Warrior
Summary: Daisuke is an easy-going teen, never letting insults get him down. But when he is suddenly thrust into a game hosted by a madman, he will reveal details about himself that he has kept hidden for a long time. OC/Harem. Title change thanks to ZuttoAragi.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Zeta Warrior reporting for fanfic! Finally, after being such a lazy ass and reading fanfics of others for so long, I've decided to try my hand on making a story myself! And what better way to start than with one of my favorite anime, Sekirei!**

**Now, this will be my first fanfic, so critiques are more than welcome so I can possibly make the fanfic better.**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI! If I did, then Minato would've had more self-confidence. Nothing against him, he's a good guy with a big heart. I just think he would've made a better protagonist if he had more faith in himself. But that's just me.**

**Now without further ado…..A Boy and his Flock (If you can think of a better title, PM me.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Weird stares. Snide remarks. Insults. People asking him questions about his hair.

These things are pretty much common for a 17-year-old boy named Daisuke Motohiro, who we currently find walking from school along the streets of Shinto Teito. He wears a plain grey t-shirt, black jeans with blue flame patterns, matching black jacket with same blue flame patterns along the edges, and black sneakers. However, his clothes, surprisingly, are not the first things people noticed when they take a look at him.

No, what really makes him stand out are his silver eyes and shoulder-length electric blue hair. Thanks to these two characteristics, he sticks out worse than a sore thumb and of course, people have to make comments/insults about it.

"Hey do you see that kid?"

"He can't from this country. Not with hair like that."

"Is he even human?"

Sighing, Daisuke simply continued walking into a train station ignoring the remarks on his looks. ~Sheesh…I get it. My hair is not a normal color. Honestly, there are people with red, snow-white, and even orange hair and mine is the weird one?~ he thought as he boarded a subway train and took a seat. He lives quite a distance from his school Shinto High so he has to take a train. Actually, he DOES have his own mode of transportation. It's just that he enjoys the view of the city through the window of the train. What can he say, he enjoys the simple things in life. As the train started moving, he took out his IPhone 5 and surfed the internet for any interesting news.

Meanwhile, in another part of town…

Up on the rooftops, three figures were running on rooftops. Well to be more specific, two girls who you can only describe as S&M twins were chasing a busty brunette across the rooftops.

"Give up #88! You can't run forever!" one of the twins shouted.

"No! Not until I find my destined one!" was the brunette's reply as she kept running. She was searching for a certain someone important in her life and reufses to be terminated before she could find him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with our hero…

_MBI President Hiroto Minaka announces that the company has now bought 80% of Shinto Teito's stocks._

Daisuke raised an eyebrow as he read the news article on his IPhone, "MBI?" he then looked out of the window, seeing the tallest building in the city, "That company's large enough as is. Hell it's one of, if not THE largest company in the world. What could it possibly want with more of the city's stocks?" He asked himself. The train soon stopped and the doors opened. Standing up, the electric-haired teen walked out of the train and continued his trek home. And then…

_**BOOM!**_

Daisuke stopped in his tracks, "The hell was that?" He wondered as he looked around for the source of the explosion.

"Kyaaaaah! Please sir, get out of the way!" came a feminine voice.

Daisuke's senses went full-on high alert as he turned around with his arms out. Half a second later, he was met with someone slamming right into him from the sky. Luckily, he managed to catch the person. However, the force from the impact was still enough to knock him flat on his ass. "Ugh…Are…you okay?" he asked. That was when he got a good look at the girl in his arms. This girl had short brown hair in a hime fashion. Her outfit kind of looks like that of a miko with her white gi decorated with red strings along the edges, a short red skirt, a pair of red gloves, brown boots, and white stockings. But her most noticeable feature **(or features if ya wanna be technical) **are her rather large breasts.

"I'm so sorry! I guess that building was too high to jump after all." The girl said before looking at the young teen with her chocolate brown eyes, "Thank you sir. You saved me!" she said with a smile.

Daisuke on the other hand was stunned at how utterly cute she looked, "Uh…s-sure. No problem." He managed to say. Then the chivalrous part of him took over and he stood up, helping the brunette up. "Just be careful, next time okay? I'd hate to think what would've happened if I hadn't caught you. Oh, er… by the way, My name is Daisuke. Daisuke Motohiro" he told her, smiling back at her.

The brunette suddenly felt her heart race a bit and her cheeks flushed at this teen, who not only saved her from a painful landing, but expressed genuine concern for her well-being. "My name is Musubi" she said, while thinking ~Could he…could he be my…?~ However her thoughts were interrupted.

"Found you #88!"

Musubi looked behind her as saw her pursuers there, electricity dancing around their bodies. Daisuke had to do a double take on what the fuck he's seeing: two girls who are apparently twins, wearing suits that would make one think that they have a thing for S&M. One was wearing a blue suit while the other was wearing purple. And they're generating lighting. "Uh…the fuck?" was all he could say.

"You gave us quite a run-around. But now it's over." The girl in the purple suit said as she and her sister prepared to engage. Musubi got ready to fight them off if need be but then she, and the lightning twins, were surprised when Daisuke stepped in between them.

"D-Daisuke-san! No! You mustn't!" Musubi exclaimed, not wanting Daisuke hurt.

"Look I dunno what's going on, but it's pretty obvious to me that Musubi-chan here is in a bit of trouble. And me being…well me, I can't really ignore this. Especially since I'm standing right here. So I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave." The electric haired teen stated, his hands in his pockets.

Musubi could only stared at him, her heart racing once again and her cheeks flushed, ~He's standing up to them, to protect me. And every passing moment, my body is getting even hotter. Finally…I've finally found him…~ she thought, placing a hand on her chest.

The twins on the other hand looked at him like he was insane. "Just who do you think you are?!" the girl in the blue suit shouted as she got ready to blast him for getting in their way, when her twin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hikari, wait! You know the rules, we can't attack humans. We'll just have to find another target." She said.

"But Hibiki..."

"No. You know the rules of the game."

The blue girl, now known as Hikari growled. She did not like leaving things unfinished. But, she knew full well the rules and this human didn't seem to be backing down anytime soon. "Fine…" she said. Hibiki nodded and they jumped up onto a rooftop and retreated.

Daisuke watched the two leave, glad that at least one of them was reasonable, "Well…that was rather interesting. But anyways, are you okay Musu-?" he stopped, for when he turned to look at her, he noticed the busty brunette was panting heavily and her face was red. "Whoa! Are you okay?! You look like you have a fever!" he worriedly asked as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I finally…found you…" she said, looking up at him.

"Huh?" was Daisuke's reply.

"My Ashikabi…" and with that said, Musubi surprised him by placing her hands on his cheeks and pressing her soft lips against his. Half a second later, she was engulfed in a pink light and wings sprouted from her back for a moment before disappearing. "Sekirei #88 Musubi. Yours now and forever, my Ashikabi." She stated, smiling.

To say Daisuke was surprised would be an understatement. No, his mind flat out shut-down and rebooted. Afterwards he asked the first question that came to mind.

"The hell just happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And there's my first chapter folks! How is it? Good? Bad? Meh? Leave your critiques in the reviews, or you can PM me and tell me what I could do to make better future chapters. But if it's just you flaming me, then Im not gonna give a flying rat's ass what you say.**

**Also, I plan on using girls from different media (anime, cartoons, video games, etc.) So if you guys got ideas on who I should bring from their video game/anime/tv show/movie and into the Sekirei world, put them in the reviews. Or, again, PM me. I'm open for ideas.**

**Til next time. Ja ne!**

***disappears via Instant Transmission***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoh! Zeta here with Chap. 2! First of all…wow 100+ views for just the first chapter? Who woulda thought? And I got some pretty interesting reviews. So let's answer a couple of them.**

**bamafelix: Cut me some slack will ya? I'm still new to this!**

**revan193: Ehhh….I don't think it would work well in a Sekirei fanfic. I think that idea would be best suited for a Naruto or Bleach crossover fanfic.**

**Mzr90: Sorry. But I kinda like Musubi. She's a strong fighter with an innocent heart, and a busty chest…even if she IS a bit of a ditz. And don't worry. She's the ONLY sekirei from Minato's flock that I'm using. Also, I may use one or two of your suggested girls ^^**

**ZuttoAragi: Thank you for PMing the critique to me. It's really helpful. Also thank you for the title. It sounds TONS better than the title I came up with. And out of you're three top picks, I might use one, since you're already using the other two. XD**

**Now that we got those taken care of for the moment, lemme get this outta the way.**

**I DON'T OWN SEKIREI! NOT THE ANIME! NOT THE MANGA!**

**Now then, I've bored you long enough. On to the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daisuke was having a rather weird day. One moment, he was having a normal day, getting out of school and going home. Then the next thing he knew a brunette dressed like a miko falls from the sky and crashes into him, two girl wearing S&M costumes appear with lightning dancing around them, and the most confusing part was that this girl, who calls herself Musubi, says that she's a Sekirei and he is her Ashikabi. The only problem with that is he has no idea what the EITHER of those are. And just when he thought his day couldn't get any screwier, there was that one phone call…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

Daisuke was staring blankly at Musubi who was starting to get a little worried.

"Daisuke-san? Are you okay?" she asked.

He blinked a few times and shook his head, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just…surprised, that's all." He answered. "So…I'm now an Ashikabi…"

Musubi nodded, "Yep!"

"And you're a Sekirei"

"Uh-huh! A fist-type."

Daisuke scratched his cheek, "Ooookay…What are those exactly?" he asked, utterly lost. Musubi was about to answer when his smartphone started vibrating. "Hm?" he took the phone out of his pocket. "'Private Number'? I wonder who could be calling me?" he said and pushed 'Accept' and put the phone to his ear, "Hello?" Only have his ears blasted by a loud eccentric voice.

"CONGRATULATIONS DAISUKE MOTOHIRO! YOU ARE NOW A CONTESTANT IN…..!"

*click*

Daisuke put the phone back, his ears ringing like hell.

"Who was it, Daisuke-san?" Musubi asked, curious.

The electric-haired teen shrugged and replied, "Wrong number." Then his phone vibrated again. He looked and saw 'Private Number' again. He sighed and answered, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. There seemed to be a connection problem." The voice said.

"Nope. I just hung up." Daisuke replied nonchalantly.

"Yes well, anyways…"

"And if you're gonna blast my eardrums again, I'm hanging up again and chucking this phone into the river…wait…how DID you get this number? And how do you even know my name?"

"That's a secret of mine. As I was saying, congratulations on winging Sekirei #88! You are now a contestant in the glorious game called the Sekirei Plan! You and your sekirei get to battle other ashikabis and their sekireis. And the last pair standing shall ascend to the heavens above! Truly, this is a game of the gods!"

"And clearly, you need mental therapy. Who is this anyways?"

"You don't know? Why I'm Hiroto Minaka!"

"The MBI President, Hiroto Minaka?"

"So you HAVE heard of me!"

"I heard that you're a child prodigy among scientists, founder and CEO of MBI, and totally insane."

"Oh come now! I prefer the term 'enigmatic'. Now then, I'm a busy man so I'm afraid I'll have to cut our conversation short. An employee will have a package delivered to your address. Oh and Daisuke. I simply must ask that you don't speak a word of this to anybody uninvolved. The Sekirei Plan is highly confidential. Should you leak any critical information…well, the consequences will be rather dire."

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that?!"

"Ta-ta Daisuke!"

*click*

Daisuke looked at his phone and put it back into his pocket, feeling a massive headache coming on. _~How did my life get so fucked so quickly?~ _he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was then that he felt his hair being ruffled. "Uh…Musubi? There a reason you're messing with my hair?"

"I'm sorry, Daisuke-san. You're hair is such a funny color, and soft. I can't help it." Musubi answered as she stopped rubbing his hair.

Daisuke slightly blushed from her answer. Sure every day he had people say his hair was a weird color, but those were rather negative comments. He isn't really used to compliments concerning his appearance.

"Daisuke-san…" came Musubi's voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned to look at Musubi and saw her chocolate eyes big and watery as if she was about to cry, "M-Musubi? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

Daisuke nearly face-faulted, "I see…well let's go get you something to eat."

_Flashback end_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now we find him at a local fast food restaurant, staring wide-eyed in disbelief as he watched Musubi eat 30 hamburgers in record time. Maybe 'eat' isn't the right term here. More like 'inhale'. And as he witnessed this scene, one thought ran across Daisuke's mind, _~Where does she put it all?~ _It was quite hard to believe that she could eat so much, yet still retain her curves.

"Oh Daisuke-san! I can't thank you enough! Not only did you protect me from the lightning twins but you also give me food to eat!" She exclaimed while putting on her puppy face, which was pretty funny to look at considering her cheeks were stuffed with hamburgers.

The teen couldn't help but sweatdrop at that face, "Aw, don't mention it. You just enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Okay!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two walked out of the restaurant, Musubi having finally had her fill. Daisuke shakes his head as he looked at his wallet, lucky he had any money left after that. He looked at the sky, then at his watch, realizing how late it's gotten. "Wow, so much has happened, I didn't even notice it was getting this late. Hey Musubi, you wanna head over to my place?" he offered.

"Sure Daisuke-san!"

And with that they continued their walk to his home. They were walking past the city park, but Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a voice in his head.

_~Help…~_

He didn't know what to make of this. At first he thought he was hearing things. But then he heard it again, and this time he felt a sting of sadness in his chest.

_~So…alone…~_

As Daisuke's Sekirei, Musubi could feel the emotions of her Ashikabi, and as such she sensed the twinge of sadness he felt. "What is it? Daisuke-san?"

"Someone's here…and she's calling for help." The teen sprinted into the park with Musubi following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Broken. That's all she ever was. Just a broken tool with no use to anyone. These thoughts ran through the mind of one woman. Her short light-brown hair swaying in the light breeze, teardrops falling on her legs with her head hung low. Her only article of clothing was a blood-stained lab coat, a souvenir, a constant reminder of the events that led to her 'broken' status. She continued to silently cry to herself, not noticing the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Um…Excuse me, miss?"

She stopped crying as she heard a voice. Looking up, she revealed her teal eyes and more notably, a symbol of a bird on top of a yin-yang symbol and four commas on her forehead. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure they're called something else, but I'm gonna call them commas. If you know, tell me) **The first thing that grabbed her attention were two eyes of lustrous silver, not unlike the moon itself. The next thing she noticed was his hair. It was a color not like any she had ever seen before. Then again, she herself spent practically her whole life in a lab until a while ago. Still, his hair, the color gave a bit of an 'electric' glow to it and the black-and-blue color scheme of his clothes seems to go well with his hair. She looked to the left of him and noticed a brunette wearing an outfit that made her look like a miko fit for combat.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

The boy smiled, which caused the girl's face to heat up a bit, "Well you ARE the only woman sitting on the bench in front of me, right?" he said jokingly, "But seriously, what's a woman like yourself doing out here at this late hour?" he asked.

"Daisuke-san. She's a sekirei. See? She has the crest." The girl said pointing at her forehead.

The woman had a solemn look on her face as he looked down, "I…I am discarded. Abandoned. A broken tool that nobody wants. Cursed to be alone forever…" she stated, only to be interrupted when she was lightly bopped on the forehead. Confused, she looked at him, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm not gonna act like I understand what you went through. But one thing I do know is that whoever abandoned didn't deserve you in the first place. Also, all this crap about being 'broken' and 'forever alone', I want you to take those thoughts and shove them out of your mind." He said, looking her in the eye. "You are NOT a tool. You are living being with a will of your own and anyone who tells you otherwise will have to answer to me"

She was taken aback by this boy's words. No one has ever showed this much compassion for her, or any all for that matter. Then she felt an odd sensation in her chest as her face heated up, ~What…what is this feeling inside me? Why am I so flustered by him? There's no way…am I reacting?~ She thought as she continued to gaze into his eyes. "You…what did she say your name was?" she asked, wanting to remember his name.

The teen smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh right. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Daisuke. Daisuke Motohiro." He then motioned towards the brown-haired miko, "And this is my Sekirei, Musubi. And my I ask what your name is?"

"Akitsu…my name is Akitsu." The woman replied and for the first time in her life, she smiled. This boy, Daisuke. They only just met, and she already felt safe and secure with him. But as all tender moments go, this one can't last long.

"Hey you!" came a voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke turned to look at source of the voice and saw two people. One was a tall male with messy silver hair and cold calculating grey eyes, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, pants of the same color, black fingerless gloves, and an orange scarf. He was also carrying a long chokuto.

The next person was a light brown-haired female with eyes of the same color and the very next thing he noticed was that she was carrying a death scythe. And with her black gown, black gloves, black stockings and a red ribbon tied around her neck, she had the appearance of a house maid….who happened to be carrying an instrument of death. "Yeah, you with the weird hair. Our master wants the scrapped number in his collection and we're here to pick her up." She told him.

Daisuke stared at the scythe girl then looked at Aktisu, "Akitsu, tell me. Do you want to go with them?" he asked.

Akitsu shook her head, "No…I…I want…to be with you…"

He blushed, not expecting that sort of answer. But nodded and turned back to the duo. "Welp, there ya have it. She's not willing to go with you two, so you may as well leave." He said.

The scythe girl glared at him, "Why you little…!" she then charged at Daisuke, her death scythe raised in preparation to slice him into mince meat. But before she could land a killing strike, she was blocked by the busty fist-type Musubi who had her hands clasped around the blade.

"I won't let you hurt my Ashikabi!" Musubi declared with determination in her eyes. With her strength, she pushed the other sekirei back, and then got into a fighting-stance. "Number 88 Musubi!" she stated.

"Number 43, Yomi. And you're gonna regret getting in our way. You and your stupid ashikabi!"

And with that, the two sekirei clashed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the male swordsman stood on the sidelines, staring at Daisuke. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was…off about him. _~That boy…he exudes a strong prescence, even from here I can sense it. Though it isn't as strong as "them". The way he's watching the current battle is similar to a predator waiting to attack on a moment's notice.~ _He thought, noticing the electric-haired youth slightly tensing as if waiting to spring into the battle. ~_It's seems that there's more to him then he let's on and is not a stranger to combat.~_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the battle, Yomi was swinging her scythe at Musubi, who was dodging each attack, before rushing in, closing the distance, and throwing swift punches and kicks at Yomi. The death scythe sekirei was forced to dodge and those strikes she couldn't dodge, she would block with her scythe, though the force from those attacks would send her sliding back.

"This is so much fun! I never had a sekirei battle before until now!" Musubi exclaimed excitedly.

"Well I'll make this your LAST battle!" Yomi replied as she raised her scythe again but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. "Wha…? Mutsu?! What the hell are you doing?" she asked, angry that her fight was interrupted .

"We're leaving." The swordsman, now known as Mutsu replied.

"What?! Why?!" Yomi asked again.

"They're obviously adamant on keeping us from obtaining Akitsu. And even if you managed to defeat Musubi, there's still her Ashikabi."

"So? He's just a human. He doesn't stand a chance against a sekirei." Yomi scoffed.

"He may be human. But still…I don't think he's a normal human."

"Well of course not. Have you seen his hair?" she said, not getting his point.

Mutsu sighed, "That's not what I mean. Look, I can't explain it properly, but we need to leave now." He urged.

"Ugh! Alright fine! I swear you are so cryptic!" Yomi groaned, lowering her scythe. She then turned to Musubi. "Looks like you get to keep the scrapped number after all. At least for now!" she told them. The pair turned and walked away.

Daisuke watched them leave, _~That swordsman. Mutsu, was it? The way he looked at me like he was studying me. I think he knows something about me. That's why he and Yomi retreated~ _ "Something tells me we'll be seeing them again soon." He said to himself. "Oi Musubi. You okay?" he asked.

Musubi smiled at him, "I feel great, Daisuke-san! That was my first sekirei battle and it was so much fun! I can't wait to fight another sekirei!" she said, fist-pumping.

Daisuke couldn't help but sweatdrop at this, thinking _~She's an energetic one isn't she?~ _He felt his jacket being tugged and he turned his attention to Akitsu. "Yes?"

Akitsu blushed again the moment she looked at those eyes again, "Daisuke-san…about what I said…before…"

"You mean when you said you wanted to be with me?"

She nodded, "Will you let me? Can I…stay with you?" she asked, part of her afraid that he will reject him.

Daisuke smiled, "Akitsu. If want to be with me, then you are more than welcome to. And I promise, you'll never be alone again." Was his answer.

Akitsu was surprised and happy at his answer, as evident on the small smile on her usually blank face. She got closer to him until their faces were inches apart.

"Akitsu? What are you mmph?" he said before being kissed full on the lips. He felt the same sensation he did when Musubi kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Akitsu moaned slightly into the kiss and then her the sekirei crest on her forehead disappeared in a 'shattering' fashion and reappeared on the back of her neck. Afterwards, icy-blue aura surrounded her and she sprouted six blue wings which appeared in the formation of a giant snowflake. "Sekirei #7, Akitsu. May my Ashikabi's obstacles freeze and shatter by the glacier of my pledge." She declared. Several emotions went through her. Surprise, from the fact that she was supposed to be a broken number and unable to emerge. Happiness in finding out that she can emerge. And mostly, love. Love for her new Ashikabi.

Daisuke was in a daze after the kiss. When he got his bearings back to together, he nearly passed out from blood loss as he just realized that the lab coat, which was Akitsu's only article of clothing, had fallen off, exposing her fully nude body, including her breasts and her…ahem…womanhood. Feeling his blood rush from his face and down below his waist, he quickly took his jacket off and gave it to Akitsu. "H-h-here. P-put this on, please." He stuttered, looking away.

Akitsu tilted her head and looked down at herself, seeing that she was nude. "Ah…the lab coat must have fallen off." She said as she took the jacket and put it on, zipping it up. She started feeling warm not because of the jacket itself, but because of the fact that she's wearing the jacket of her Ashikabi.

Once he got his blood flow back under control, Daisuke sighed, "Well then. We're almost to my place. Shall we go?"

Musubi nodded happily and wrapped her arms around his left arm while Akitsu did the same with his right arm and both of his arms are now smothered between their ample breasts, causing the youth to once again go red in the face.

_~I wonder how long I can keep my sanity with all this happening~ _he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up on the rooftop of the MBI Tower stood a slender man with glasses and white, dressed all in white, with a wide grin on his face. This man was none other than Hiroto Minaka, founder and president of MBI. And right now was standing on the edge of the roof looking down at the city of Shinto Teito. "Glorious, isn't it? The pieces are being set into place, just as planned! The Sekirei Plan is progressing smoothly!" He said to no one in particular. "Of course, with me running the game, it's only natural. After all, it's the Game Master's duty to keep thing according to plan." He was when the door burst opened, "Minaka!" came a rather angry feminine voice. The eccentric scientist turned and sees Takami. "Ah! Takami-chan! Have you finally come to accept me into your family?"

Takami Sahashi is MBI's head researcher, Minaka's second-in-command, and mother of two. She's a fairly tall, woman with grey hair and eyes, and a long scar down her left eye. And right now, she was one angry mother. "Minaka! You bastard! You promised! You said that you would keep our son out the Sekirei Plan!" she shouted.

"I'm afraid it was out of even my control Takami-chan! Besides, maybe it's better this way! Who knows? Our little boy could be the one to win the game ascend to godhood!" Minaka exclaimed, cackling like a madman, only to be silenced via well-aimed clipboard to the face. "Gah! Takami-chan, I could've fallen off the edge!" he said with mock hurt.

"Oh please! If that was enough to kill you, you would've died more times over then I can count." Takami scoffed, picking up her clipboard.

Minaka still had his grinned, "That's true. Now is there something else you'd like to tell me? I doubt you came here just to berate me."

Takami glared at the man before sighing, her face becoming serious now, "It's Sekirei #7. Akitsu."

"Ah yes, the 'broken number'. What about her?" he asked, curious.

"She's been winged."

Now very few, if any, things surprise Hiroto Minaka. If anything, he's the one pulling off the surprises. However, hearing Takami say that Sekirei #7, the broken number that's unable to be winged, is actually winged? He certainly was not expecting this. "Who was it? Who's the one who was able to wing her?" he asked, intrigued by this turn of events.

"Daisuke Motohiro." came the head researcher's reply.

Minaka raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the city, "Interesting…you may go now." he said.

Takami looked at the MBI president for a couple seconds before heading back downstairs.

Minaka, in the meantime was chuckling. Daisuke Motohiro, the boy with the electric hair, not only winged two Sekireis in less than a day, but one of them is the broken number herself. "My boy Minato, and Daisuke Motohiro. I wonder where their destiny will take them next. I can hardly wait!" he said, his chuckle now becoming hysterical laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh shit! Things are gonna get interesting from here folks! Will Minato and Daisuke cross paths as friends? Or enemies? (Yeah they're gonna be friends) Also, what is it about Daisuke that got even Mutsu, former member of the 1****st**** Gen Disciplinary Squad, concern?**

**Sweet mother of Amaterasu, 3000+ words?! As opposed to the 1000+ in the last chapter? I gotta say, I was surpised myself when I finished writing this chapter and used Word Count. Well I'm gonna do my best to make more chapters with this many words in them!**

**Like I said last chapter, PLZ REVIEW! It'll keep me inspired to make more chapters. **

**Also, I have a question. See, it's about the 3****rd**** Gen Disciplinary Squard, Benitsubasa, Haihane, and Karatsuba. Which of them should I add to Daisuke's flock?**

**Karatsuba?**

**Benitsubasa & Haihane? (you can't really have one without the other)**

**All three?**

**Or none of them?**

**Leave your answers in the review and stay tuned for the next chapter of Birds of Static!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers! Zeta here with another chapter! I would've posted this much sooner but my laptop was being a total ass. That and I was really sick. But here it is now. Hope you enjoy. But first, review response time!**

**Livelikeme123: Um…Why should she wield Gin's zanpakuto? That's a bit of an odd combination.**

**bamafelix: I have read Violent Hearts. And while it is a pretty good fanfic, I still stand by my opinion. I just love the comedic arguments between the two. Plus, Benitsubasa is a powerhouse, Haihane is an agile fighter. Fighting together, they're a deadly pair. Buuuuuut…maybe I can make an exception…**

**I don't own any characters from Sekirei or any other anime/video games. Just my OC.**

**Now on to the story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daisuke eyes slowly opened and the first thing he noticed was that he was not in his apartment. Instead, he found himself lying in an open grassy plain with a cool breeze. "How the hell did I end up out here?" he asked himself. Standing up, he wandered around not looking like he's getting anywhere at all. Suddenly, a butterfly fluttered near him. The butterfly, strangely enough, was glowing lavender and it seems to be trying to get him to follow it. Not seeing any other choice, Daisuke let the glowing butterfly lead the way. Soon enough, a fair distance from him, stood a young petite woman with lavender hair and dark purple headband and her back is toward him. The butterfly that led him to her landed on her head. "Um…excuse me." He said to the woman.

"…" she said nothing.

Daisuke was confused, "Excuse me. Where am I? And who are you?"

"…Hmph…you're supposed to be my Ashikabi?" she deadpanned, her voice sharp and cold. "You don't look all that dependable, especially with hair of that color."

"It always points back to the hair doesn't it?"

"Listen well. Because I'm not one to repeat myself. I refuse to serve a weakling who cannot handle himself. Only after you prove your strength to me will I consider being yours. Should you fail…" she suddenly vanished.

"Wha…?" He felt a sharp cold steel against his neck.

"I'll not hesitate to remove your head." She whispered in his ear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daisuke groaned as the rays of the morning sun shone through the windows of his apartment and hit him in the face, waking him up. "Ugh, good morning Saturday. And fuck you morning sun…" he grumbled as he got up, rubbing his eyes. His started thinking about the dream he had. _~Damn, that was a weird dream. Just who was that girl?~ _ He then placed his hand back down only to feel something rather soft and squishy. Curious, he gave it a slight squeeze, resulting in a feminine moan. That was when his heart stopped, _~Oh god…please don't let it be what I think it is…~_ He thought as he removed the covers and sure enough, there's Akitsu, laying on the right side of his bed completely naked and asleep, making him blush hard "Okay, so apparently, what happened yesterday WASN'T a dream…"he mumbled, remembering the events starting from Musubi falling from the sky and crashing into him, to finding and kissing Akitsu at the park. Speaking of Musubi…

"Nnngh…Daisuke-san?" Came another feminine voice from the other side of the bed.

The electric-haired teen turned to the other side of his bed and saw Musubi stirring and waking up. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her miko clothes. Instead she was wearing only her panties and one of Daisuke's black t-shirt, which was stretched due her large breasts. "Good morning, Daisuke-san!" she greeted happily.

"Uh…yeah…good morning." Daisuke replied while fighting of an incoming nosebleed. His situation made worse **(or better) **when Akitsu woke up and wrapped her arms around his chest and he could feel her breasts squished against his back.

"Good morning…Ashikabi-sama…" she said.

"G-good m-m-morning, Akitsu." He stuttered, his body heat increase with each second he's in this rather awkward situation.

Musubi saw his face turning red and moved her face closer to his until their foreheads were touching, "Daisuke-san, are you okay? You're burning up." She asked, worried.

Daisuke was about to answer when he was turned around so he was facing Akitsu, who was still nude so her breasts were also in his line of view. "A-Akitsu?"

Akitsu closed her eyes and kissed his forehead, blowing a cold vapor on his face in an attempt to cool down her ashikabi.

Daisuke flinched in surprise at what Akitsu was doing, but felt his body temperature lower a bit. "Uh…Thanks." He said, feeling a bit better. After that moment of awkwardness, the electric-haired teen got up out of bed. "Well I'm gonna go and fix breakfast. You girls can go use the shower." He told them and then practically bolted out of the bedroom. Musubi and Akitsu looked at each other confused by his action before heading to the bathroom.

Daisuke went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. That was when he realized how short he was on food. "Okay. Definitely going shopping today." He muttered to himself as he grabbed eggs and milk and closed the fridge. He went to the cupboard and took out pancake mix. Soon enough, he was cooking flapjacks and scrambling eggs over the hot flames of the stove.

About 30 minutes later breakfast was ready, and just in time too, as Daisuke heard the water from the shower being shut off. He took out three plates and filled each of them with pancakes and eggs and took them to the living room where he set them on a table.

"Daisuke-san. We're done with the shower." Came Musubi's voice.

"Ah great. I just got breakfast read-ACK!" was all Daisuke was able to say before blood ran from his nose. There Musubi and Akitsu were, standing nude and wet in front of him. "Uuuuuuhhh….."

Akitsu tilted her head, "Ashikabi-sama…you're bleeding. Are you hurt?"

"No no! I'm fine. This is nothing. Um…Well, I suppose it's my turn to use the shower now. You girls enjoy the breakfast." Daisuke replied, walking off to the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later

Daisuke came back from the shower, wearing only a pair of blue jeans and his electric blue hair was damp. He came back to the living room and found that Musubi and Akitsu were dressed in their clothes, but Akitsu's clothes caught his attention. A white kimono-like outfit with a black obi tied around her abdomen. But the one thing about her clothes that stood out to him were the chains around her neck. ~Okay, we're going shopping for food AND clothes.~ he thought. With that mental note, Daisuke also saw that they had already finished their breakfast. ~Do all Sekireis eat this fast? If so then I fear for all other Ashikabis out there. Speaking of which…~ The young teen sat down at the table and looked at his two sekireis, "Musubi. Akitsu. I need to talk to you." He said to them, getting their attention. "Now, it's apparent to me that I've been caught in some sort of big event here called the 'Sekirei Plan' or something. And it's equally obvious I have no choice but to participate." His expression turned serious, "However, if I'm gonna be a part of this, I have to know what I'm getting into. So to start with, what is a Sekirei?" He asked, eating his breakfast.

Akitsu was the one to answer, "A sekirei is an extraterrestrial being with enhanced abilities and genes similar to those of humans. There are 108 sekireis in all and each of us has different fighting abilities. For instance, I can create and manipulate ice."

"And I'm a fist-type, so I fight using hand-to-hand combat." Musubi added.

Akitsu nodded and continued, "As well as having different strengths, each sekirei has an ability called a 'norito'."

"Norito?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. Basically, it is a sekirei's ultimate technique. In order to use norito, we would have to kiss our Ashikabi, and then recite the prayer. And each norito and prayer differs with each sekirei."

Daisuke placed a hand on his chin in thought, "Okay. I guess that answers my question about sekireis. Now about the Ashikabi part."

It was Musubi's turn to answer, "An Ashikabi is a sekirei's destined partner. They allow us to reach our full potential by bonding. When our destined ashikabi is nearby, our bodies get hot and tingly inside."

That made Daisuke sweatdrop_, ~So if a sekirei reacts to me, they get hot and bothered? Well that doesn't sound awkward at all.~_ he thought. "So lemme guess. That bond is formed by kissing?"

Musubi nodded, "Yep! By kissing you, Akitsu and I are forever connected to you. This means whatever you feel, we can sense it through the bond. The stronger the bond is, the stronger we get."

"Hmm….Wait…is it possible for an Ashikabi to wing a sekirei even though she's not reacting to him?" Daisuke asked only to be met with an awkward silence before Musubi answered.

"Yes…sadly, sekireis can be winged against their will. This is known as a 'forced winging'. It really makes me sad that there are people out there who would do such a thing."

Daisuke just sat there, taking in all this information. Now he had to ask the main question, "What exactly is the Sekirei Plan?" Musubi started to explain the game objective while Akitsu told him of the rules. After hearing the details of the Sekirei Plan, Daisuke had a passive look on his face. However, on the inside, he could barely contain his anger. Forcing 108 sentient lifeforms to fight each other so they can stay with their loved ones? He knew this Minaka guy was loony, but this…this is just demented. And he's treating all this as a fucking game? Now one thing about Daisuke is that he is usually a laid-back kid and few things ever get him riled up. And yet this is simply pissing him off

"Daisuke-san. What's wrong?" Musubi asked sensing the anger welling up within him.

Daisuke snapped out of his inner ranting and looked at Musubi and Akitsu, who both had worried looks on their faces. Well Musubi had a worried look. Akitsu just had that blank expression. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm fine." He said reassuringly, "But I don't like this at all." He added. His sekirei were confused by what he said. "What you're basically telling me, is that you all have to go and find the ones you're meant to be with only to fight like gladiators until one is left standing." His expression grew more serious, "If there's one thing that seriously sets me off, it's people who toy with the emotions of others for their own amusement." He then leaned back on his chair sighing, "However….as much as I want to go inside the MBI Tower and beat that insane bastard to the ground, I suppose there's not much I can do about it right now. So for now, I'll just have to play along in this so called game. Since I'm in the game, I'll fight alongside you."

Musubi gasped, "D-Daisuke-san! You can't! You shouldn't put yourself into danger! We'll fight for you!"

Daisuke shook his head, "Sorry. Not an option. You think I'm gonna stand around and do nothing while you girls put your lives in danger for my sake? Hell no! And besides…" He grinned, "I'm not exactly your average teen here. I'm capable of handling myself in combat."

"I agree…you're not a normal teen…Not with that hair…" Akitsu replied, causing Daisuke to face-fault from his chair to the floor.

"Oh gee. Thanks a lot Akitsu." He groaned, earning a giggle from Musubi and a small smile from Akitsu. _~Who knew Akitsu could tell a joke? Even if it was directed at me…~ _he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that day, the trio left the apartment, with Daisuke wearing one of his black t-shirts and carrying a long black suitcase, and went on their way to the mall which was only about 30 minutes away. Akitsu glanced at the suitcase and had asked him what was inside it. Daisuke simply replied, "Let's just say…it's something I feel I need to have with me today." Akitsu didn't know what he meant by that but decided to leave it for now. When they arrived, Musubi was starry-eyed, "Oh wow! I've never been to the mall before! It's so big! And so many stores!" she exclaimed as she looked around,seeing various shops and restaurants. Akitsu still had that blank look but she had to admit that this is quite a thrilling experience for her.

"Alright girls. First up, we're going clothes shopping." Daisuke decided.

"Why, Ashikabi-sama? Is there something wrong with what we're wearing?" Akitsu asked.

He scratched the back of his head and explained, "Well…not really. It's just that those clothes kinda make you stick out a bit. I mean they're good for if you're battling. But outside of that…you need clothes other than the ones MBI sent you. This way, you won't draw any unnecessary attention to yourselves and risk involving any innocent civilians into this 'Sekirei Plan'."

"Oh! I get it now." Musubi stated, nodding in understanding along with Akitsu. With that understanding, they spotted a nearby women's clothes store and went there, taking the electric-haired youth with them inside.

"Huh? Hold on. You don't me here. I'll just be waiting outside the store." He said as he turned to leave the store only to have his arm grabbed by Akitsu.

"Wait Daisuke-sama. We need your help…picking out our clothes." The ice woman told him.

Daisuke sighed. He really didn't want to stay in a women's wardrobe shop for very long. It makes him a bit uncomfortable, which is understandable since he is in fact male. An adolescent male at that. "O-kay. I guess I'll help you with picking your wardrobe." He said nervously as he walked back into the store. Looking around and saw various skirts, bra, panties, lingerie, pants, and shirts. Right off the bat, the women inside the store stared at him. Either because of him being in a women's wardrobe store, or the usual reason, his electric blue hair and silver eyes. _~This is gonna be awkward~_ he thought, sighing inwardly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, at the Rising Sun Ramen Stand, a young woman was enjoying a steamy bowl of veggie ramen soup with a cup of sencha tea. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to be in thought. "Hmmm…this burning sensation...so he's nearby, huh?" she said to herself before taking another sip of her tea. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be crimson colored. She placed the cup down and reached over to the stool next to her, where two kodachi lay. She picked up of the kodachi and partially unsheathed it, looking at her reflection on the blade. "I will become stronger. Then I'll kill HIM…" she sheathed the blade back fully.

"Ma'am? Do you need anything else? Asked the waiter of the stand.

She looked up at the waiter, "No. That'll be all." She said as she took out a card that has the MBI logo on it. The waiter took it and did the transaction with it before returning it to her. "Thank you. I hope you come again." The waiter said. She nodded and left the stand. She grabbed her twin kodachi and strapped one on each leg. She will meet the one to be her Ashikabi and see his worth for herself

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back with our electric-haired teen, Daisuke walked out of the wardrobe store with Musubi and Akitsu who were each carrying several bags of their clothings which were bought thanks to the MBI cards that came in the package for MBI along with their combat clothes. Daisuke looked around and spotted a food market in the mall. "I'm going to go get some ingredients for lunch and dinner. You girls go on without me. I'll catch up later."

Musubi nodded and kissed Daisuke's cheek, "Okay Daisuke-san! See you back home!" she replied before walking off.

Akitsu walked over to Daisuke and planted a kiss on his other cheek, "See you soon…Ashikabi-sama." She said and went with Musubi.

Daisuke stood there for a moment, blushing. "One would think I'd be used to them kissing me by now…" he sighed, running his hand through his electric-blue hair. Shaking off his blush, he made way to the food market. But along the way, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He shook it off as brief paranoia and hurried along to get ingredients for the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Timeskip 45 minute later

Daisuke left the mall, carrying two bags of groceries in each hand as well as the suitcase in his right hand, and was currently on his way back home. "Wow, a credit card with unlimited funds for all Ashikabi participating. MBI is awfully generous." He said to himself. After a bit more walking, he stopped and sighed. "How long do you intend on following me before you finally show yourself?" He asked what seemed to be nobody at first. A brief moment of silence later, whoever was following him decided to speak.

"So you were already aware of my presence? Impressive." she said before coming from the shadows. This woman had lavender hair and dark purple headband, and was wearing a black and grey ninja outfit with an undershirt that exposes her cleavage, knee-high boots, wrist guards, and thigh guards. Strapped on each thigh was a sheathed kodaichi.

When Daisuke saw who was following him, he thought she looked familiar, "Funny…I feel like I seen you before…" he suddenly remembered the dream he had last night, "Wait a minute. Your that girl from my dream last night." He pointed out.

"I guess you didn't know. When a sekirei's fated Ashikabi is nearby, then the Ashikabi will start having dreams of the sekirei. But enough of that, Im not here to give you a lesson about Sekirei. I'm here…" she unsheathed her twin kodachi. "…to see if you're truly worthy to be my Ashikabi."

Daisuke sweatdropped, "Whoa now. Can't we at least talk about this?" he asked, not really wanting to fight at the moment.

"Prepare yourself!" the fem ninja shouted and dashed at Daisuke.

Daisuke dropped his groceries and leapt to the side to avoid a cross slash from her. He was still holding the suitcase as he placed it down, "Good god, she's actually serious. I hoped I didn't have to use this." He said as he unlocked the suitcase and opened it. Inside the case was a sheathed katana with a six-pointed star shaped hilt. He took out the sword and put the suitcase aside, "Alright then. I'll prove to you just how capable I am."

"Hm. Interesting." Was her reply before coming at Daisuke again.

The electric-haired youth smiled and unsheathed his katana, revealing the blade to be a deep blue color. He then clashed with her blade for blade, using both sword and sheath. The kunoichi disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Daisuke, aiming a roundhouse kick to his head only for him to instinctively duck and spin around with a leg sweep. The kunoichi fell backwards but used the momentum to backflip a fair distance away. Reaching behind her, she then threw five kunai at him. Daisuke was able to deflect three of the kunai with his sword but the last two nicked his left shoulder and right cheek. Taking this chance, the ninja appeared to his side and slashed at his chest. Daisuke brought his sword up just in time to block the attack. That was when he saw an opening. He slid his foot underneath her and leg-locked her, causing her to lose her balance and fall, allowing him to pin her to the ground holding her arms in a firm grip while pressing his legs on hers just enough for her not to break free, their faces a few inches from each other.

"So…is this proof enough that I can hold my own?" Daisuke asked her.

She stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Very well. I concede." She answered.

Daisuke nodded and let go of her. "Sorry for pinning you like that. I…"

The kunoichi held her hand up, "You have no need to apologize. It was I who issued the challenge. You saw an opening in my defenses and acted upon it like any skilled fighter would do." She stated matter-of-factly. However, beneath her calm expression, she was suppressing a blush from being pinned on the ground like that, helpless and at his mercy as he removed her top and kissed her… _~Wait what?! Why did I just have that thought about him?!~ _she thought in panic, though with her expression you couldn't really tell.

He blushed a bit at what he took as a compliment, though he couldn't exactly tell with her cool expression. "Oh um…thanks." He said, unaware of her little mental panic. He sheathed his sword and put it back into his suitcase and closed it. He went to where he dropped the groceries and sighed in relief as he saw that they were stolen or damaged.

She snapped out of her slight inner confusion, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Gotta hurry back home. I'm pretty sure Musubi and Akitsu are worried about me. And I did promise to make them dinner." He answered.

"I see…then allow me to do this." she sheathed her kodachi and walked over to him.

"What do you—mmph?" he muffled as the kunoichi cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. This caused a bright lavender light to engulf her body before a pair of butterfly wings flared behind her. Daisuke could only gawk at the sight. Just like with Musubi and Akitsu, she looked like an angel when the wings sprouted, or more specifically a beautiful butterfly princess.

The light died down and the wings faded. The ninja sekirei panted a bit from the surge of energy. "Sekirei #21. Ayane. The blades of my contract shall slay the enemy of my Ashikabi." The ninja, now identified as Ayane, declared.

Daisuke blinked, "Well…I guess this means you're part of the family now. So, let's go back home." He said smiling as he picked up the groceries.

Ayane nodded and followed her now Ashikabi. Little does the electric teen know, she was fighting of thoughts of her being dominated by him in many ways.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Again, I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. There were several reasons for this:**

**Food Poisoning (Note to self: Never eat pork ribs that were sitting out for three days)**

**I bought the new Bravely Default game for the 3DS and got totally hooked on it. Seriously, to all who has a 3DS, I strongly recommend getting this game! It's developed by Square Enix, the same company that developed Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts! In fact, playing the game gave me an idea for a Legend of Spyro fanfic (FORESHADOWING FOR THE WIN!1!1!1!) If you're curious about it, PM me.**

**Thirdly, I had a bit of writer's block.**

**Last, the laptop was simply being ass.**

**Now that I got explanations out of the way…**

**To all you DOA fans who wanted to see Kasumi in his harem, Im sorry. To me, Ayane is a more skilled ninja than Kasumi….Plus she gets bonus points for having a bigger bust than her. And I decide to use her default clothes from DOA 5 as her battle clothes for Sekirei. And yes, I gave her a bit of a submissive personality to go with her cold seriousness. Plus, I'm sorry if the fight scene between Ayane and Daisuke was a bit too short. But as explained, she only wanted to test him to see if he was worthy of being her Ashikabi.**

**Also…wow guys, I'm getting a lot of requests for Karasuba and Haihane to be put in the harem. And to be honest…that sounds like a good idea. Karasuba and Haihane for Daisuke and Benitsubasa for Natsuo. But I'm still accepting more votes regarding the Disciplinary Squad.**

**Okay guys I need your help. I wanna add a Blazblue chick in the flock but I'm stuck between three girls: Makoto Nanaya, Noel Vermillion, and Taokaka. So which should I include?**

**So review or PM, just as long as you show that you care about this story. And I promise not to take forever with the next chapter. **

**Til next time.**


End file.
